criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder's Cheap
Murder's Cheap is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred nineteenth case of the game. It is the fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in Europe. Plot Greece's economic crisis gave the Promethians a good excuse to incite violence at the financially embattered nation, so Chief Ripley ordered the player to team up with Jack Archer to prevent the Promethians from succeeding in doing so. Jack and the player found Finance Minister Demetrios Metaxas lying dead atop of a pillar in front of the Acropolis. The player, as always, had to ship the body to Angela Douglas to launch the murder investigation. There were more lies than facts in the case as a couple of findings were discovered: Penelope the Rebel was in fact the victim's daughter; the Oracle was really a disgraced professor; and Jacqueline Proust wanted to create novels based on crimes investigated by The Bureau of sorts. In spite of the findings, a financial advisor named Nikolaos Costas was found guilty of grand manslaughter. Nikolaos had firm and absolute beliefs that Metaxas should be held liable for Greece's financial disaster. He went far by assuming that Metaxas's irresponsibility would only breed bankruptcy and anarchy, so to financially stabilize Greece, he had to resort to murder. Nikolaos also believed that Metaxas was a weak leader due to the wanton financial woes Greece was currently experiencing, but Jack made one thing clear: kill, be caught by the Bureau, and get sent to Judge Adaku for trial. Judge Adaku recognized Greece's financial turmoil as he started the hearings, to which Nikolaos brought up the concept of a Unified Europe to stabilize Greece financially. Judge Adaku vehemently disagreed with what Costas said as his beliefs are less violent since he cared about the riots in the Netherlands―not to mention a murdered prince previously. In spite of Costas's defense, Judge Adaku opted to put the financial advisor away for 30 years. Jack was kind of confused after the verdict as there were some things he liked about Costas, although there were also some things he did not like about him. Unlike the previous cases in which the Promethians were involved, Costas did it for fiscal responsibility and strong leadership. While the Promethians were not involved with the murder as opposed to previously, Chief Ripley wanted an audit to ensure that the Promethians were really not. During the audit, the Promethians appeared to be for the Unified Europe that bothered the team since the player joined them, as Penelope told Jack and the player she saw a man appearing to be Brother Klaus bribing people (clearly affected by the crisis) to vote "YES" to the referendum, thus uniting the continent. After careful examination, the audit deduces that the team would head out to Italy for the next call. Stats Victim *'Demetrios Metaxas' (bled to death on the Acropolis) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Nikolaos Costas' Suspects WEC4PenelopetheRebel.png|Penelope the Rebel WEC4TheOracle.png|The Oracle WEC4NCostas.png|Nikolaos Costas WEC4AGilchrist.png|Sir Archibald Gilchrist WEC4JProust.png|Jacqueline Proust Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer eats olives. *The killer knows how to sail. *The killer wears a Yes badge. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes C119S1A.png|Acropolis Ruins C119S1B.png|Acropolis Lawn C119S2A.png|Oracle’s Cave C119S2B.png|Odysseus’ Grotto C119S3A.png|Santorini Island C119S3B.png|Santorini Terrace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Acropolis Ruins. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Dirty Stone Tablet, Torn Picture) *Examine Dirty Stone Tablet. (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Oracle’s Cave) *Investigate Oracle’s Cave. (Prerequisite: Dust identified; Clues: File, Stained Dagger; New Suspect: The Oracle) *Ask the lady in the mask who she is. (Prerequisite: Play Oracle’s Cave as a task) *Examine File. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Nikolaos Costas) *Talk to Nikolaos Costas about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified) *Examine Stained Dagger. (Result: Green Crumbs) *Analyze Green Crumbs. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Analyze Result: Magazine Cover (09:00:00; New Suspect: Penelope the Rebel) *Talk to Penelope the Rebel about the anti-government protest. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about his visit to Greece. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Santorini Island. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Box, Faded Manuscript) * Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Strange Graph) * Analyze Strange Graph. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sailing) * Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Title) * Analyze Manuscript Title. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jacqueline Proust) *Talk to Jacqueline Proust about her manuscript. (Prerequisite: Manuscript Title analyzed) * Investigate Odysseus’ Grotto. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Suitcase, Faded Paper) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Ask Professor Papadakis how she became the Oracle. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) * Talk to Penelope the Rebel about her birth certificate. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificate unraveled) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Santorini Terrace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Beach Bag, Bomb) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scrapbook) * Talk to Nikolaos Costas about the victim’s scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook restored) * Examine Beach Bag. (Result: Plane Ticket) * Stop Jacqueline Proust from leaving the country. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket found) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) * Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) * Get Sir Archibald Gilchrist to admit making a fake bomb. (Prerequisite: Disarmed Bomb analyzed) * Investigate Acropolis Lawn. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cloth, Torn Fabric) * Examine Cloth. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) * Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Cloak) * Analyze Cloak. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Yes badge) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe in Crisis 4. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 4 *Ask Elliot about his good news. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Santorini Island. (Prerequisite: Talk to Elliot Clayton; Clues: Torn Pink Paper) * Examine Torn Pink Paper. (Result: Bank Note) * Analyze Bank Note. (09:00:00) * Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about the forged euro note. (Prerequisite: Bank Note analyzed ; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Oracle’s Cave. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sir Archibald Gilchrist; Clues: Suitcase with Money) * Examine Suitcase with Money. (Result: Campaign Cap) * Examine Campaign Cap. (Result: Saliva Sample) * Examine Saliva Sample. * Quiz Penelope the Rebel about the stolen counterfeit money. (Prerequisite: Saliva Sample identified) * Investigate Acropolis Ruins. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clues: Map of Europe) * Examine Map of Europe. (Result: Fingerprints on Map) * Analyze Fingerprints on Map. (06:00:00) * Quiz Jacqueline Proust about the Promethian map. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Map analyzed ; Reward: MALE Greek God Haircut, FEMALE Greek Goddess Haircut) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This case is heavily inspired by the current financial crisis plaguing Greece due to the nation defaulting on loans from creditors. The murder is a work of fiction and should be treated as being incidental. *While one task in Europe in Crisis required a star to talk to Elliot Clayton, he was not accused of any wrongdoing, and him showing up on the suspect list during Europe in Crisis should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Europe